It is commonly known in the art that the ambient or background noise levels experienced by people every day may be both harmful and distracting. The noise of burglar alarms, jackhammers, buses, trains, heavy commuter traffic and construction sites in large city and urban areas can aggravate residents and commuters alike.
Users of portable music players such as MP3 players generally have the volume of their headphones raised to “block out” the ambient noise of the environment they find themselves in. Long-term use of such music players at high volumes can damage hearing. Furthermore, listening to music players at elevated levels when walking or cycling through urban areas inhibits other senses from functioning optimally such as being aware of traffic, other cyclists, and pedestrians, which is a key sense to have functioning optimally in a busy downtown area where traffic is a potential, and sometimes fatal, hazard.
Furthermore, in industry, the welfare of workers who are exposed to levels of excessive noise in the workplace is important. The use of ear muffs, ear plugs and the like are commonly required by those workers to protect their hearing. However, the wearing of such ear protectors may also inhibit the wearer's awareness of their surroundings. This could lead to accidents occurring in the workplace.